


Aegis

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Keiyaku no Kazoku [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: Part 2 of Keiyaku no Kazoku. Original Female Character/Kagami Taiga. Established relationship. Eventual reincarnation themes and complications.





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin. Reminder: this opens around chapter 35 of KnB

**Minor chapter adjustments (14.03.17)**

I arose this morning filled with a combination of dread and excitement. I was dreading the reaction my good looks would bring me, but excited because I would get to see Taiga. It’s not that we’re best friends or significant others.

My family, the Mikazuchi, have served the Kagami family for a long time. Back to the Meiji era, at least. Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. Suzaku Mikazuchi, cousin to the heir of the Mikazuchi family. I was assigned to Taiga by the elders because I was born seven months after him and because they think it’s time the lines cross again. Taiga being the one in line for leadership of the Kagami family, I call him 'Kagami-sama', or, well, I'm supposed to.

Part of me hopes that Taiga and I can come to that kind of agreement, about getting married, I mean. After all, we agreed in America that calling each other ‘Kagami-sama’ and ‘Mikazuchi-san’ was a little much. He may yet request we return to that arrangement, but I don’t think so. He’s too laid back to like me calling him 'Kagami-sama'. As for marrying him, there is a part of me that hopes… well, I don’t hope to not ever deepen my relationship with Taiga, but I do hope that we don’t have to marry too early.

As much as, at this time, I would happily marry Taiga, I don’t want to it yet. I want him to appreciate me not only as the closest thing he currently has to a wife but also as myself. I am a person, and if he acknowledges that much, I’ll be happy. If he never does but marries me anyway, then… I guess I’ll be happy.

But, it’s not like the elders (or the rest of our relatives) would permit him to mistreat me. And it’s not like today was the start of a whole new life together. No, today was just a quick visit to watch him play and make sure he was doing okay.

Naked, I stood in front of my open closet, grumbling. My usual clothes were a little more traditional than most other people’s day wear. I usually wore a komon or yukata, but that was overdoing it when I was just watching Taiga play. My mom leaned in the door and scolded

“Za-chan, you shouldn’t stand around naked like that. Taiga-sama would be embarrassed.” I flapped a hand at her and groused

“Maa, Kaachan, I’m trying to figure out what to wear to his game.” Mother smirked, tossing a package wrapped in brown paper onto my bed.

“Kagami-sama told Taiga-sama to send you a gift, and he sent that. Mikasa-sama also sent your things from the States, I put the box under your bed.” She walked away, oblivious to my thought process.

Taiga had sent me a gift? And his mother sent me a box? Stifling a grunt in my throat, I walked over to the bed,locating the box and rifling through it. Included in my jeans, tank tops and fitted tops were a couple pairs of Taiga’s old boxers and a handful of t-shirts. Shaking out my most worn pair of jeans and tossing it onto the bed along with my sneakers and undergarments, took a second to look through the t-shirts. Finally, I settled on the one that had actually been a gag gift to Taiga from my cousin (the Mikazuchi heir) Kai. It was a bloody red shirt, with a rising phoenix silk screened in gold, the head resting on the heart of the wearer. Or it had on Taiga a couple years ago. He’d worn it until he outgrew it, to my surprise. I hadn’t expected such a flamboyant play on my name to appeal to my master and partner.

Taiga had explained that gag or not, it represented me, and I was his partner. Though it hadn’t started my affection for him, it had certainly deepened it. Shaking my head, I tore open the package, starting when I realised that it was a team jacket in my size, with ‘KAGAMI’ across the shoulders, and ‘SEIRIN’ emblazoned on the front. My hand trembled when I reached for the note that had been included, and I stared at it. Shaking my wrist, I muttered  


“Bad hand.” Before unfolding the note to read it

>  
> 
> Suzaku,
> 
> I know you probably can’t make any games but I still wanted everyone to know who my number one fan was.
> 
> Taiga

Groaning, I dressed, carrying the jacket on my arm. No sense dirtying the present from Taiga the first time I wore it. My father looked up from the table where he was eating breakfast to nod at me. With a grunt, I settled into breakfast, relieved that there were no questions about my attire.

  
Once my goodbyes were said, I settled by the car, expecting one of the few servants employed by the Mikazuchi to come out of the house, or maybe one of the retired Mikazuchi, perhaps a Kagami servant.  


Instead, my cousin and future family head ambled over and grinned when he spotted Taiga’s gift, snickering when he realised I was wearing his old gift to Taiga. I got in his car, punching his arm and threatening to tattle to the elders before we got to the interhigh game. Kissing his cheek, I left my cousin in favour of finding Taiga.  


**AEGIS**

Kagami was beyond tired, both physically, from playing so many games, and mentally, from Kise and Midorima, so seeing Suzaku rush towards him, a Seirin jacket draped over her arm, was a surprise and a bit of a miracle.

“Suzaku!” She slowed to a stop in front of him, uncaring that Midorima stopped his lecture and Kise was watching from the stands, the Seirin players studying Kagami avidly. The redhead was surprised and a little irritated. The slightly muscled Yamato Nadeshiko levelled a grey glare at Kagami and hissed

“What have you been doing to yourself?! You-” She froze, eyes wide, before bowing deeply and apologising

“I am so sorry, Kagami-sama, my behaviour is atrocious, please forgive me.” Despite the ache in his muscles, Taiga knew this meeting would set the tone for years to come.

“Suzaku, you spoke sharply because you were concerned for my welfare. That you are here at all is a blessing, so I will, of course, forgive you. You’ve travelled quite a distance to see me today, haven’t you?” Straightening, Suzaku nodded

“Yes, I rode with Kai from Miyagi, because it has been a longer than usual since we last met, Taiga.” The respect and affection in the girl’s voice surprised the watching males. Even Midorima was fascinated, watching as Kagami confidently handled the stressed female.

“I know you’re worried, Suzaku. But I’ll be fine, especially with you tending me.” A nonplussed Suzaku finally relented, shifting closer to Kagami, fiddling with her jacket until he gently threaded her arm through his own, keeping her to his left. Grey eyes met his, twin pools of warmth that reinvigorated him- to a point- but only enough to notice that everyone within hearing distance was staring at them.

Huffing, he swept away, snorting, amused as he was by the exclamations of

“How does he know her?” Since Suzaku was pretty enough to have modelled alongside Kise, he wasn’t surprised, really, but Kagami had to admit, she was pretty cute when she was pissed.

Kagami chuckled through dinner, keeping an eye on his stoic-faced partner. She seemed okay, but he knew he’d be getting lambasted for not calling her sooner.

**AEGIS**

Once back at the apartment, Taiga fed and showered, I sat myself down on the couch. I wasn’t sulking or pouting, but waiting to see what he’d do. If I was in trouble, he’d head straight to bed. If I wasn’t being punished, I’d get to give him the back massage I usually gave him after games.

I must have been lost in thought, because he grabbed the yoga mat and ointment kit I’d unloaded onto the kotatsu when I arrived, laying out the mat after tossing the kit to me. With a grunt, Taiga slipped off his t-shirt, arranging his body on the mat, then waited.

Drawing in a breath, I shucked off my house slippers and pulled a muscle relaxer from my kit, leaving it beside Taiga’s head before I straddled his waist. Carefully, I grabbed some hand sanitizer from the kit, cleaning my hands before using my fingers to catch some Tiger Balm on the pads of my fingers, earning a moan from Taiga when I worked it right. Backing up onto his butt, I worked the balm into the skin down his back, giggling when he kept moaning.

Rising, I retrieved the Tiger Balm again and worked some into his knees and ankles, stroking it quickly into his feet as he fought giggles himself. Resettling myself astride his waist, I reached for the oils that I had used before to loosen his body further when he grumbled

“Suzaku, wait. Can you do my arms?” I jerked back but answered quickly

“Yes, of course.” He groaned, then clarified

“Would you be comfortable with massaging more of my body?” I blushed red, not speaking. When he rolled over to face me, I squeaked, moving to stand, only to have him resettle me on his abs, pinning me by the hips with his big, warm hands. My blush intensified. I jerked again when Taiga folded his body, sandwiching me between his torso and thighs like I’d sat on him in the middle of a crunch. His arm snaked around me, and I was startled to realise I was shaking.

“Suzaku.” That did it. I rambled

“I’m sorry! I’m attracted to you, a little bit, and we can dissolve the agree-”

“No.” Swallowing, I dared meet his eyes. Taiga shook his head.

“I knew there was a possibility, but I hoped for more. That’s why I sent you that jacket. I wanted to fulfil tradition, because who said it’s a bad thing?” He’s blushing now, a little, so I push him back down to the floor, cuddling into his bare torso, and finally spoke.

“No one did, and if we want to do this, we can. But do you want me at Seirin? I’m finished training, as far as the Mikazuchi are concerned.” Taiga ran a hand over my back, exhaling before he spoke

“I want you with me, but I also don’t want you exposed to the morons. They’re… who I could have been, if I hadn’t had Tatsuya, Alex and the others.” With a nod, I move away from him. My wants have to be weighed against Taiga’s needs, and just now, he needs space to think.

“Whatever your decision, I’ll still make what games I can.” He nods, levering his body off the floor and rolling up the mat. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, I murmur

“Stretch and bath, I’ll make sure we have stuff for breakfast.” Sighing, Taiga pulled me close, inhaled the scent of my hair and slipped away to start stretching. Humming, I began puttering, aware that Taiga would still want me close with this new awareness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue where we left off, and delve deeper than I anticipated, so early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised chapter that is late. I’m sorry, I got an idea storm. My tumblr will, at some point, have a chart thing that explains everything.

Despite wanting to stay in the nice, warm bed, I had things to do today. Which is why I padded around, prepping for a run. Taiga would want breakfast when he woke up, so I stretched then ran and showered before seven. By eight, breakfast was ready, and I’d texted Kai.

Padding again, I slipped into Taiga’s room, smiling when I noticed he was sprawled out. Tapping his cheek, I insisted

“Taiga, up.” His slitted eyes glared daggers at me before he rolled onto his stomach and pulled the covers over his head. Singsonging, I told him

“I made pancakes and bacon, Taiga. Also, I have to leave right away because my gymnastics meet in Kanto got bumped up.” He grumbled, so I pulled out what I hoped was my ace.

“Taiga, I’m on the trapeze today. Kai’s bringing my newest costume from the compound out on the outskirts of the city.” As I’d hoped, the last tidbit had him jerking up and around, before he demanded

“I get to see you fly, for real?” Nodding, I rose from the bed, calling over my shoulder

“And we have things to discuss.” He groaned at that.

Once at the table, I told him calmly

“We can’t fuck. Mikazuchi clan law is clear on that.” He nodded, replying

“Kagami clan law is more explicit, which is no surprise.” I returned his nod, musing aloud

“But that’s why the bond has survived so long. According to my elders, the original Suzaku decreed that her and her husband’s families would be bound by trust and respect.” Taiga shrugged

“Kagami lore holds that the original Taiga almost killed someone for assuming Suzaku was anything less than valued.” Something clicked in place in the back of my mind.

“Taiga?” He grunted. Shaking my head, I asked

“You said, last night, that Midorima was obsessed with astrology?” He nodded warily.

I dove for my phone, punching in a text rapidly. Taiga frowned and called my name. I ignored him in favour of continuing my text.

“Suzaku.” His annoyance was clear, and far more evident was his desire to pressure an answer from me. Once I hit send, I met his eyes.

“Taiga, do you remember why you had to leave Japan in the first place?” Eyes narrowing, he counted off

“My parents needed to do some work overseas, we needed the time apart to grow… what is it, Suzaku? You wouldn’t be freaking out if you didn’t know exactly what you were talking about.”

Pacing the kitchen, I mulled over my thoughts, before explaining

“Taiga, we’ve been through a lot, yeah?” He nodded again, warier now than he was before. Pulling myself together, I forced myself to explain

“Those histories that we were told to examine, the artefacts in storage in Miyagi...they’re part of a larger story.” I turned when I felt hands on my shoulders. Taiga was behind (now in front of me).

“Explain. Slowly and simply, Suzaku, because you’re scaring me.” Nodding myself, I took a deep breath and began again

“The moves you made, befriending Tatsuya, the Generation of Miracles, it’s all happened before.” When he frowned, I prayed he’d listen and blurted

“We’re reincarnations, Taiga!” His eyebrows rose, but he steered me back to his room and sat me on the bed.

“Explain, first what you mean, and then how you know.” Nodding, I drew in a lungful of air and articulated as best I could

“Well, according to the history I’ve been able to see, seven samurais became famous over a thousand years ago as fighters. The original Taiga, your namesake, was, as you know, a Samurai who partnered with a ninja- my namesake, Suzaku. Similarly, the Himuro- Tatsuya’s family- allied with the Genbu in the same way. That’s how we ended up with the village in Miyagi, and I know the other two families combined to form a village in Nagano.” Taiga looked a little bit confused, so I elaborated

“The samurai lords and the ninja village chiefs joined their lands because it was beneficial. By the time the agreement was supposed to be over, our namesakes were married.” I paused and then added

“I think that was one of our past lives. Anyway, after the alliances were formed, Kagami met and travelled with a group of warriors. Ryou Kiseki was a kendo master famous for copying styles quickly. Shin Midorima was a precision archer, what we’d call a sniper in this age. Daisuke Aoi was one of the most volatile warriors ever known when rattled. Tetsu Kiyoko was notorious for being a silent killer. Atsuo Murasaki was a huge man, extremely lazy, but able to rattle even the most confident fighters. Seiji Akashi was a master strategist.”

I pulled back to breathe, noticing Taiga wasn’t shocked at all.

“You bastard! You made me-” He cut me off by stating pointedly

“I suspected, Suzaku. I’m too close to this to know for sure. How did you-?” I grimaced.

“Ah. That. I had a psychic episode when I touched one of my old kimonos by mistake.” Taiga’s eyes lit up.

“So?” I nodded decisively

“Yes, I’m your wife, Taiga. But I can’t come to Seirin.” He frowned again.

“Why not?” I shook my head at him and reminded him gently

“Taiga, you, Tatsuya, Tadashi, and the Miracles all gravitated towards basketball. I’m an aerialist trained to dance. I’ve met the other reincarnations, in the same order. We can’t force anything.” His mouth pressed into a line, and he said firmly

“We won’t. Besides, I’d rather have you on hand if they awoke suddenly. But why are you-” I interrupted him

“Because you might not go crazy, but the others do. We are always reborn into the same families, into the same names, but where we spend most of our lives together, the others have to find each other. Midorima is probably obsessed with astrology because Ginoza, the wife of his past incarnation, was fascinated by it. Kise likely became a model because Misao was an artist whose favourite subject was him.”

Taiga thought about this as I panted. He finally mused

“The cycle is repeating completely, you think?” I nodded.

“The names are similar enough, and the faces mostly match the drawings available. But if I’m going to be at Seirin, I need access to the archive, my clothes, and I need to talk to the girls.” When Taiga made a face, I retorted

“Do you want me to be confident I can help? And besides, we’re due for some time in Miyagi anyway. We’ll fly in and out in a day.” With a grumble, Taiga left me to prepare for my meet. 

Rethinking the suggestion I’d made to Taiga, I texted Kaachan a list of things I wanted, explaining that Taiga wanted me at Seirin. Once I sent off a text to the archive office, I prepared for the meet I was attending today.

As an aerialist, my speciality was on the trapeze. Fitting, since my name was that of a giant bird. And what Taiga had meant about seeing me fly. However, I and the group of girls I had recently become absolutely certain were the reincarnations of some friends of mine in my past life, we had trained together, using each others’ disciplines to cross train. So while my foremost affinity was the trapeze, I could perform gymnastics, ballet, hip hop and cheerleading stunts with a fair amount of cockiness. Unlike me, the other girls didn’t have a village will to shell out hundreds of thousands of yen to outfit them in fancy leotards that fit neatly under my favourite komons.

And the t-shirt thing? Because, typically, where the hell would anyone get a tee with the same design as a high school acrobats performance leotard? Well… Kai (aside from being the next head of the clan) is hugely into supporting us in our extra endeavours. His Kagami ally and bodyguard, Toshiro, is equally enthusiastic. Probably because they were all about the Kagami and Mikazuchi not becoming codependent. Anyway, the old t-shirt of Taiga’s I’d worn yesterday? Kai’s doing, not just giving the gift, but paying for the design.

That in mind, I found Taiga waiting impatiently by the door before we headed out to the bus station, where I warned him

“Kai’s going to be there, he’ll probably foist another shirt on you.” An artless shrug, my once-husband replying absently

“Good. I haven’t had one since I outgrew the one you wore yesterday.”

Giving up on getting him to be even somewhat normal, I fiddled with my braid, sorting through the memories and lining things up for the present, I should focus on my meet, but if I did that, I’d puke. Instead, I reviewed what I knew.

Midori Yamada, a ballet dancer and promising fellow aerialist, was the only one whom I was sure I knew their past incarnation. While I wouldn’t know for sure unless she told me, my gut told me I was right. Midori was the reincarnation of Mikoto Akashi. That… was sort of bad. See, Mikoto died of a mix of three things: illness, childbirth and long-standing fatigue. After Mikoto died, her child died within hours, driving Seiji mad with grief. He died in a siege not long after, and until the end, no one wanted to know if it had been on purpose.

Gisele Gunderson, a transplant from Denmark, was a willow slender pale blonde who stood maybe 5’9”. A stunt extraordinaire, I’d know her informally through performances for about two years. She could be the reincarnation of Akira, who’d been the wife of Atsuo, or Ginoza, the wife of Shin.

Which also meant I didn’t know who Hana Daisumo had been. At 6’4”, she was the tallest woman I’d ever met. Her athletic ability was astounding. Able to stunt, dance and sing, she was a director's wet dream. Until they realised how easily she blushed.

Of course, I knew the others even less well. Indira, Naomi, Miya and even Amber were all wildcards. But I knew this much was true: I had Taiga at my back and my family at my call. I couldn’t ask for much more, could I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I miss someone you wanted reincarnated? How much should I focus on the Tatsuya/Taiga/Suzaku/other as the four guardians thing? Should it be a separate fic?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I got inspired.

**Between chapters 36-37 of Kuroko no Basuke, then picks up at chapter 37**

**(I have decided I want a Kuriboh ice cream cake for my birthday. If you don’t know who Kuriboh is, and even if you do, type ‘that’s an annoying kuriboh’ into the youtube search bar, and you’ll find out why).**

I sniffed my affront at the uniform I was to don. As the reincarnation of a ferocious kunoichi, a noblewoman of a highly regarded ninja village, I was not pleased with the uniform for Seirin. Aside from my silkscreened, highly functional leotards, my work worn komons and heavy kimonos, all my clothes had a function. Even my fancy stuff had function.

This? It was an eyesore. The only upside was that Taiga made the men’s uniform look sexy. With a toss of my braid, I rummaged through my leotards. I carried a few in my bag, so it didn’t take long to find the one that covered my palms and the backs of my hands with a beige fabric, but that covered my but. Like a few other things I owned, ‘Kagami’ was scrawled across the butt of my leotard. Why? Because Kai has a weird sense of humour. Huffing, I yanked the shirt over my head and pulled out my braid, growling when I pulled on the short skirt.

I scowled at my legs. Despite not being very hairy, I hated leaving them bare. Instead of the Seirin team jacket I wanted to wear, I pulled on an old, battered purple trench, grinning when I heard Taiga cursing about the lack of cooked food. In a fit irritation, I’d foregone cooking and had yogurt and fruit. Let Taiga cook his own breakfast. Oh, wait, he sleeps in when I’m around because I normally wait on him hand and bloody foot.

Hah. For withholding information from me alone, I’d have done it. But the blasted uniform? Nope. Not cooking today. Still grumpy, I walked over to the door, my coat unzipped, waiting.

Scowling at me, he scarfed breakfast and walked me to school, remaining with me when the secretary tutted over my transcript despite being enrolled over the weekend. Not only did I have to elbow my big oaf, I had to hiss at him to 

“Behave!”

The principal raised a brow at Taiga when he came to see about the ruckus, but he and the secretary shut up when Taiga glowered at them for questioning me, correcting their assumption that I was a ‘friend’ by growling

“She’s my _Fiancee_.” Accepting my schedule, I strolled down the corridor, snickering at the looks the males were giving me, then going pale when they saw Taiga glaring at them. Despite the irritation my good looks gave me, it was amusing to watch people react. Especially since Taiga was as masculinely handsome as I was femininely pretty.

I was formally introduced to Kuroko, whom I smiled at and said politely as possible

“Thank you for keeping my Taiga out of trouble, he can be such a handful.” Kuroko nodded, smirking later when Fukuda-san, Huruhata-san and Hawahara-san all double-taked me. Taiga put an arm around my waist and growled.

“Later, tiger. I have gymnastics.” I rose on tiptoe, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, humming in my throat when he followed my descent to give me a brief but intense kiss. You probably could have heard jaws drop if you paid attention. I didn’t. Taiga gave me a push down the hall and called

“Later, phoenix.” Before walking away.

**AEGIS**

Taiga frowned as he walked in the door when he got home from the Aida house. Suzaku hadn’t really answered his text earlier, so he didn’t know if she was pissed at him or not. It was entirely possible. He’d withheld information, kissed her in public and only barely let her know the circumstances around his basketball stuff.

However… instead of a sparkling, bare kitchen, there was a pot soaking in the sink, and a note on the counter.

>        Taiga,
> 
>            You’re late, I was tired. There’s NYC style cheesecake
> 
>        in the fridge, and steak and potatoes with steamed carrots
> 
>        and peas on the plate on the top shelf.  Please, shower 
> 
>        before you come to bed. While yes, I stole  your workout 
> 
>        jersey for sleepwear, I do not need a sweaty  Taiga holding 
> 
>        me when he could be clean.
> 
>        Night Taiga-chan.
> 
>        Love Suzaku
> 
>  

Eating and showering took an hour or so out of the time he could have spent with Suzaku, but coming into the bedroom on soft feet to see her curled around his pillow, in his shirt… it felt right. As it had before, a memory from a time long past rolled over his senses.

Suzaku. About the same age, a thousand years ago, wrapped in one of his haori and sporting a bump on her abdomen. He’d come home from a campaign…

Snapping out of his reverie, Kagami crawled in beside his lady and drifted off to sleep.

**AEGIS**

The day of the test that would clear him for Interhigh, Taiga came home in time to watch me brush my hair out of the braid. I listened as he spoke, mostly aware of what he was saying, but enjoying that his voice was washing over me at all. At some point, he took the brush, drawing me into his lap, and he took over the task. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, I tossed it up in a bun and stabbed the knot with the carved chopstick he handed me.

Shaking my head, I ordered him to line up the stuff we needed for a run, and then we spent a few hours running, swatting at each other and playing like tiny children before returning to the apartment for dinner.

While cleaning up from dinner, my mobile rang. Frowning, I checked the caller ID. It was Miya (a ballet dancer), so I answered it. She sobbed 

“I-I remember, Suzaku. My Ryou, he-he’s Ryouta Kise! Wh-wh-what has he become?” the devastation in her voice made me angry. Ryou Kiseki had sworn to put Miya’s previous incarnation, Kagome, above all others, and his reincarnation made hers cry. I grimaced, reminding myself that I had cried over Taiga, despite that not being his intention.  

“What he has become is self-absorbed, Miya. Taiga will do what he can to sort it out, but I think… You should wait until Interhigh to reveal yourself if you plan to do so.” She quivered and quavered, but agreed, eventually.

“You’re worried.” Taiga had finished the dishes while I was on the phone. Scowling, I answered

“Miya remembered. She asked me who Kise has become.” Taiga grew quiet, speaking only when we said our good nights. I wasn’t worried, much. He was just thinking about what I said, but he didn’t do it that deeply too often. Shrugging mentally, I rolled over and fell asleep, happy that I had Taiga with me. 

**AEGIS**

Honestly, Taiga was surprised it hadn’t happened sooner. A day after receiving the disturbing call about Kise, he was cornered by the team about Suzaku, who shouted about rumours and fiancee and stuff like that. Raising a brow, Taiga shrugged and replied coolly

“Her name is Suzaku Mikazuchi. We’ve been betrothed since we were toddlers, and we decided to change that to a voluntary engagement when we’re of age.” A lie, but well intentioned. This group of teenage boys would get the wrong ideas if he said Suzaku and servant in the same sentence.

After that, basketball proceeded as normal, as did dinner, aside from a phone call from his father, sternly reminding him that he needed to take Suzaku’s health seriously since the Mikazuchi had a history of hiding injuries and fatigue from their spouses more than their Kagami partners.

Thanking his father for the reminder, Taiga shot hoops while he waited for Suzaku to return from her gymnastics group. Making a mental note to chide Kai about the lack of support t-shirts because he knew that once awakened, the other reincarnations would want ones for their women, Taiga considered the problem.

The problem was that the males had no clue women who had adored them, who, if Suzaku was any indication, would love them again, were out there. Until they could treat the women well, Taiga decided, he wouldn’t encourage anything. Except Kuroko. A girl would do the guy good.

Suzaku came home exhausted. His fathers’ warning ringing a new in his ears, Kagami bullied her into letting him take care of her, bathing and massaging her aching body before getting some food in her that would be easy on her stomach.

He fell asleep smiling that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said oneshots series, and if you wanted lore, ask? Yeah, sorry guys. We're going into multiple OC territory to make this possible. Pairings and generally spoilery stuff will be listed here: http://theladymuse.tumblr.com/  
> so you can decide if you want to keep reading.
> 
> This chapter: introducing Indira, and Suzaku's fears. Or in the other order.

Taiga did not dislike Miya. He had not disliked Misao. What he did dislike was her habit of stealing his Suzaku for hours at a time. An apologetic Suzaku kissed his cheek before hurrying off to gymnastics training again, the day of the preliminaries. Much as Taiga would have preferred Suzaku to remain with him, he knew she needed to keep Miya from confronting Kise. While it might once have made him listen, Miya’s power died with her previous incarnation. Confronting Kise would just get her laughed at.

Still, much as he wanted to watch Suzaku fly, he wanted more to beat Seiho and Shutoku. Aside from feats to be proud of, Suzaku would lavish plenty of attention on him and only answer Miya’s phone calls at most.

He’d assumed Suzaku would remain at gymnastics all day before getting in some time on the trapeze. So when she, Miya, and someone he thought was Midori slipped into seats opposite Kise and Kasamatsu, he waved and trotted after his teammates, feeling a little better already. Even with their fellow reincarnate following along, it hadn’t stopped her from attending.

Suzaku surprised him further by striding into the locker room after the Shutoku match, barking

“You really did it this time, Taiga. What if you collapsed? Did you think I could drag you home by myself? That I would?”

He grumbled but apologized.

**AEGIS**

While sitting in on the Seirin after-game dinner, I studied Midorima intensely. After discussing horoscopes while working on warming up, I was convinced that Gisele was the reincarnation of Ginoza. Much as it shocked me that Taiga had actually spent time thinking about something other than basketball, he was right.

Bonds tend to get reincarnated, but Midorima, like Kise, wasn’t ready for the responsibility. Taiga  _ barely  _ was. The only reason I was anywhere near ready was that the Mikazuchi are stricter about the training their children undergo, tailored not only to be adjusted to our Kagami allies, but also to cope with the unexpected.

As was, my friends hearts would get broken. Frowning, I made a mental note to up the training regimen for my friends. Being de facto captain while Indira was away had to be useful sometime, I guess. If they were too weary for anything but eating, sleeping and training, I could slip some Mikazuchi stuff in.

Worrying though it all was, I had more to worry about than how my friends would take this. I had to worry about Indira, too. She’d been part of the cycle last time, though her name had been Karika and she’d been married to Kuroko’s past incarnation.

If I remembered correctly, in her previous life, Indira had spent most of her time sad, Not depressed or anything, since Kuroko hadn’t abused her, but sad all the same. Last time, Taiga and the Miracles had made love matches, mostly uncommon in the era of occurrence. Shaking my head, I returned to ladder that would take me up to the trapeze lines.

Swooping down and twisting through the air, it felt like I had come home. Halfway across, when I would have had to swing back instead of flipping forward because it was just me, I noticed Amber was bracing for impact on the opposite trapeze.

She wanted to do  _ that,  _ huh? Fine by me. As one, we leaped for the others trapeze, Amber catching enough air to soar over me. I kept my lunge beneath her, grinning as  reached for the pole. But my grin faded as I climbed onto the bus not much later. When I finally reached the apartment I was still sharing with Taiga, though a chaperone was on the way, I collapsed onto the sofa.

I refused to move, mumbling that he could get take out after Taiga shook my shoulder when he got home from practice. It was a surprise when he sighed, hefted me into his arms and carried me into the bedroom. Dropping me with no particular gentleness or roughness, he ordered gruffly

“Shower. I’ll get food and you can tell me about it.” I snorted. He raised a brow. Rolling over, I daedpanned

“Am I the  _ only  _ female you don’t strike out with?” Crossing his arms, Taiga bit out

“I actually don’t generally care about the other females, aside from Aida.” With a huff, I rolled back over and mumbled

“I hate remembering everything.” I heard a low, wry chuckle before warm hands started rubbing my hips. Moaning, I explained

“That’s why you never remember anything but us. But I remember who was what to who, every time we reincarnate.” A kiss to the nape of my neck, before he murmured in my ear

“I know, my beauty, I’m sorry.” Fighting back tears, I pulled myself up and around to throw my arms around Taiga. Some women might take issue with such a superficial compliment, but I’d questioned if he found me pretty, let alone beautiful in too many lifetimes to care.

“You are so worth it, Taiga.” Snorting, he buried his face in my neck, probably trying to hide a blush. A laugh rang from the doorway, before Taiga’s cousin Indira, my cousin Kai’s Kagami, said mischievously

“Good thing I know what you’re talking about, or you’d be facing some strange questions!”

We couldn’t help it. We were both pretty stressed, what with Taiga practicing for Interhigh finals and me worrying about reincarnation stuff. We laughed.

And when Indira produced home made Italian-style pizza? We pigged out, of course.

However… later that night, I couldn’t stop worrying. While I knew that things would work out for the best even if it seemed the worst, I’d never wanted anyone to be hurt, but especially not a friend of Taiga’s. Lately, it seemed all I did was wear myself out with workouts, and worry. And Kuroko was a friend, if only just that. I tossed and turned until Indira let herself in.

“I know about Kuroko.” I froze. She continued aimlessly

“When I said I knew what you were talking about, I meant it. I remember the life I had with Kuroko’s former incarnation, and it was good. He loved me, was wealthy enough to provide for me, but…”  _ I loved his liegelord more than I ever did him. _

Unsaid, but true. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some post chapter 41 bonding between Suzaku and Taiga, and a future snippet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks up after chapter 41

I was busy, reorganizing the pantry, when Taiga came in, looking glum. Indira wouldn’t be home for a few hours yet, but that didn’t look like a bad thing. Rising, I dusted off my clothes and padded over to where he sat, sulking.

“You lost today, didn’t you?” Taiga surprised me by flinching, before he muttered

“Yeah, I lost to one of the Miracles.”

Sighing, I stepped carefully inside his knees, hands resting on his shoulders gently before I spoke.

“You remember when I said I was your wife?” Taiga glanced up at me, something whirling in his irises. 

“Yeah. I thought-” he broke off his sentence, tucking his face into my body as he pulled me a step closer. Fighting the urge to wrap my arms around him, I explained as levelly as possible

“Taiga, if you thought I was identifying who I was to your previous incarnation, that was only part of it. Just because we were reborn, doesn’t mean I stopped loving you.” The slightest hesitation, before he asked in a voice of pure uncertainty

“But what is love?” As much as I hated the idea of caging Taiga in, I gave in to the need to hold him, stroking his hair as I answered

“Love is a lot of things, baby. Trust, and loyalty, affection, hoping for the best for someone else, taking pleasure in their presence, seeing their flaws and accepting them anyway.”

A dry chuckle.

“And you love me?” tears pricked my eyes.

“Yes, with all that I am, I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember. I don’t care how many times you lose on the court, or if you don’t do well in school, because I know you, Taiga. The language barrier trips you up, yes, but you’re not dumb, you never have been. You’re smart and strong and you make me feel so safe, I never want to let you out of my sight.”

Perhaps the words could be taken as clingy and cloying, but I hoped not. My hopes were proven correct, when Taiga gripped my waist tighter, pressing his face into my skin through my clothes.

My thoughts drifted and whirled. I didn’t realize how tense I was until Taiga ran a hand down my back and swore.

“You’re tense as a fucking bow string. The hell, Suzaku?” Before I could consider my options, the big oaf flung me over his shoulder and barrelled into his room, laying me out on my stomach before he started tapping to find the tensest part of me. Scowling, I submitted to his ministrations, unloading after he demanded for what felt like the tenth time.

“I’m afraid for Midori and Indira.” Pausing, I waited to explain

“When we knew him, Satoshi- or whoever he is now- was too good a man to simply do what he wanted. If, this time around, he sees himself as unworthy…” Taiga quietly assented, studying Indira when she came home. 

**OMAKE futurefic**

_ Notes: Haruhi (from Ouran HighSchool Host Club), Tsugumi (Soul Eater NOT), and Izumiko (Red Data Girl) are all part of the same national dance/gymnastics group as the other girls. All are about a year younger than Suzaku and her group, with Indira two years older. Miya, who will choose not to go by the name of her previous incarnation (one or two others will) after pounding it into Kise’s head that prima donna’s aren’t sexy, sends him to invite Haruhi Fujioka to the International Dance Invitational for the Terpsichore Dance Group. _

_ Terpsichore is the Greek muse of dance, and the name of the group Indira captains. _

_ WARNING: IF YOU PAY ATTENTION, THERE ARE SPOILERY CLUES. READ AT OWN RISK. _

While at Host Club’s debriefing, Haruhi Fujioka did not expect a visitor. Especially not Miya-sempai’s pretty boy lover, Kise Ryouta. However, there he was, leaning against the doorframe, long black lashes framing beautiful golden eyes and shaggy golden hair framing his face.

Scrambling to her feet, ignoring Kasanoda and the Hosts, Haruhi hurried forward, calling

“Ryouta-sama, to what do I owe this honor?” Kise tipped his head back, immaculate as always in his uniform, lazing like a young lion, before he replied

“Miya-chan wanted me to personally extend our wishes for you to attend the Invitational, Haruhi-san.” Stopping in front of the elite athlete, Haruhi blurted

“Our? Indira-sempai and Kiyoshi-sama, too?” The young ‘god’ nodded, checking his bag before extending the slip of paper.

“Mhmm, Kiyoshi-sempai is surprising Indira-sama with a trip back here to judge the Invitational, and to check in with her cute kohai before he finishes his therapy. He’s supposed to be back on the court for the Winter Cup.”

All the Hosts were surprised when Haruhi squealed

“Kiyoshi-sama back on the court? Indira-sempai will be thrilled!” Kise chuckled and cautioned

“Just hope they don’t play Hanamiya again, or she’ll throw a tantrum to get him out of the game.”

Regaining her poise, Haruhi studied the paper, before confirming

“I’ll be there, Ryouta-sama, if only to see Indira-sempai and Kiyoshi-sama.”

Drawing his lady’s kohai into a hug, Kise reassured

“Even if you don’t compete, we’ll be glad to have you, Haruhi-san.” Nodding, Haruhi asked curiously

“How is Miya-sempai? I haven’t seen her since we went out to Hachioji for Izumiko’s birthday.”

Kise glowed with pride and pulled out his wallet, flipping to a picture and chattering about his ‘amazing’ Miya-chan.

Though she should probably get back to her debriefing, Haruhi couldn’t bring herself to care. Miya-sempai had been the big sister to get her through the loss of her Mom, and Ryouta’s total devotion to her nee-san was worth Tamaki’s admittedly cute pouting and Kyoya’s annoyance.

For his part, Tamaki was confused. It was like looking at an older, better version of himself chatting with Haruhi. An older, better him who was showing her tons of pictures. And chattering about someone named ‘Miya-chan’ while Haruhi nodded and asked questions.

Were he not aware of how the other blond was very excited about the photos in his wallet and on his phone, it could have been easy to be jealous.

This guy wasn’t more competition...was he?

 

**Because their significant others use this system, the GOM, Kagami, Himuro and Teppei eventually adopt it as well.**

 

**There will be other futurefics, probably Himuro or Teppei stopping in to invite Tsugumi and Izumiko.**

 

**Now, was there an actual purpose to this? Yes. Miya, who loves her imouto, is aware they both fell in love with blonds, so she manipulated things to go the right way. Which was, make Tamaki stop being an idiot.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Tamaki, he’s not competition. As I said, Ryouta is devoted to Miya-chan but he knows Haruhi.
> 
> About -sempai, -sama, -san and -taichou
> 
> Anyone who could be considered sempai or taichou is addressed thus, sempai’s significant others (in my make believe dancing world) are addressed as -sama. Indira, who was a captain but who passed on the torch so she could go to America with Kiyoshi, retains the rank of sempai, therefore, Kiyoshi is still Kiyoshi-sama.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a friend of Suzaku's, and get a peek at Aomine.

                                                                                

You don’t know me. That’s okay, because I’m here to tell you about myself. My name is Naomi Kuchiki. I am the reincarnation of Kagome Aoi. How do I know this? Like my yearmate and fellow performer, Suzaku, I am a psychic. Unlike her, my psychic gift is focused on psychometry, whereas hers comes from being descended of a powerful but unfocused psychic.

So where she had a single incident of psychometry that triggered her realization of her memories, I have lived with mine since I was a year old, when my family took a trip from Tokyo to Kyoto to see one of the old shrines. Unfortunately, what Suzaku hasn’t realized yet is the past life she remembers best is the cycle where we were all together. The one I remembered best until I ‘read’ Suzaku was a poignant life lived not with Daisuke Aoi, but with Toshiro Aomine, Daiki’s grandfather.

But now, two sets of memories of happy times and what I’ve seen now war with each other.

More, if Daiki remembers me at any point, will he accuse me of latching on to what I know? I mean, yes, bonds tend to reincarnate, but still…

Do I even want Daiki to remember me at this point? The many games at Teikou and the few games I observed at Touou are very disappointing. Daiki’s become so… not necessarily cruel, but callous, certainly. Apathetic too, now that I think on it.

I know Miya is suffering similarly. My gift slips on occasion, giving me insight into the people I care about. And of all of us, I envy Suzaku most. Despite her manic worrying tendencies, she’s got Taiga and her family ready to sedate her if she needs to rest, or listen when she talks.

The others are in varying stages of awakening. I know it, and it breaks my heart. Because Suzaku was right, the cycle is repeating, but she’s wrong, too. Last time, it was hard to simply survive, and now… Now we must break them of these attitudes if we want anything less than the best for us.

It aches to even think that Daiki’s not good enough. But how could I even approach him in any guise when he wouldn’t care? It’s selfish, but if I didn’t have to subject myself to that… it would be easier, for one.

Shaking off the melancholy, I slipped out after Suzaku. Despite the fact she wore a blue leotard and a long skirt, a wrap around her shoulders and flats on her feet, she looked nothing less than chic. Biting back the sigh I want to let go, I swung my bag on my shoulder and marched out.

Originally, I’d trained as a traditional Japanese dancer, which was how I’d met the others. Unlike the others, I hadn’t adapted to one of main art forms for my specialty. I’d taken to street dancing like a duck to water, becoming more determined to succeed when I saw how well Daiki was doing.

Today wasn’t about me though. Trailing behind Suzaku, I swore my heart sank when I realized she had come to watch Taiga play. My heart rubbed itself raw against my ribs when Daiki finally arrived, in all his apathetic glory. When Seirin finally made him take them seriously, I cheered so loud, Suzaku whipped around to look for me.

Perhaps, as the reincarnation of the wife of Daiki’s past incarnation, I should have remained quiet. But I couldn’t. Not when Daiki looked more alive than I’d seen him in years. Maybe... Daiki wasn’t as beyond my reach as I thought.

Scampering over to Suzaku, I remained silent for the rest of the game. Once it was over, Suzaku turned to me, and said seriously

“We need to talk.” I nodded, carefully slipping by Daiki in a way that flashed my face for the barest moment. I wasn’t who I’d been, but my eyes were similar enough that he performed a double take.

A day later, I was gathered in the gym once again, seated in a circle with Suzaku, Miya and Midori. Suzaku looked impressed that two others besides me had awoken. Midori spoke first

“When the others are aware, if Akashi and I are… well, I would like to go by Mikoto.” Her firm resolve was all the more impressive for being the one with the weakest immune system. Miya shrugged and pointed out

“Suzaku was right, we need to wait. Say, after they’re defeated?” With nods, we fell into other topics, though I debated awakening the others with Suzaku.

___________________________________________

  
Aomine noted the lithe, dark skinned girl tagging along behind the girl at Kagami’s shoulder, but shook it off. Familiar or not, the girl didn’t matter. Her breasts would barely fill his hand, why would he need anything else from a girl?


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with HQ!
> 
> Timeline- as of Inqusitio, Kiyoko and Suzaku are the same age. Kiyoko is a first year at Karasuno.

 Taiga and I were enjoying a peaceful night in, before the Winter Cup training got too intense, while Indira was out, drowning her troubles (read: lack of reincarnated lover) in karaoke and dancing with her Senpai, Azari Oshiwara.

Now, I was relaxed against Taiga’s legs because I was seated on the floor in front of him, but he’d tipped his head back and started snoring a while ago. My poor tiger was exhausted, and he was being quiet. Love him I might, but love and irritation are not and have never been mutually exclusive. I’d learned that the hard way lifetimes ago, when he risked fatal harm to protect me. Not that I’d needed it, but even the first lifetime, he’d disliked me being required to defend myself while he was around. Not that he’d stopped me from having or honing skills. He’d just seen me executing them unnecessary when he was around to perform the exertion.

So yeah. Idiot, but my idiot.

I’d just started to doze, myself, when I heard a knock on the apartment door. Mystified, I lurched to my feet and padded over, peering in the peephole before settling back on my heels. I’d had to stand on tiptoe to peer in, slid the lock over as I eased myself off my tiptoes. Pulling the door open, I greeted my cousin Kiyoko as she slipped in.

“Shouldn’t you be in Miyagi, training for hurdles?” My question is as warm as I can make it. I love my family, but Taiga is special to me, and I’d been having a priceless, private moment. I am, or was, a little put out. My cousin sighed and informed me

“I’m managing Karasuno’s male volleyball team.” That was… Unexpected. Kiyoko’s been a loner for as long as I’ve known her. But that probably explained the visit here. Kiyoko and I weren’t as close as Indira and I- a direct result of Kiyoko being the only pureblood Mikazuchi of our generation. She’d exhibited the genetic traits early- sheer athleticism, clinginess to family, bladelike intelligence- early enough that her parents had decided an ordinary covenant was a bad idea.

Technically speaking, Kiyoko would have been fine if she wasn’t so introverted. However, her parents had been required to form a covenant of some sort. Tradition aside, there had been instances where having a covenant had saved people from themselves, because they had a partner to snap them out of it if they went weird. So, instead of a normal covenant- bonding her to a Kagami, or reaching to one of the other families in the Four of the covenant, they’d arranged a standing marriage meet for Kiyoko’s twenty first birthday. They’d said that when she started highschool she would get a bare bones dossier on the man in question.

With a sigh, I waved her into the dining room, before heading to the kitchen and making tea, tensing when arms wrapped around me, easing when a sleepy Taiga murmured a goodnight and kissed my crown before trudging away to bed.

With another, fonder sigh, I brought tea out to Kiyoko, freezing when she muttered

“I met him.” Three words.

Two people.

One life changed.

Fuck.

“And?” My cautiously drawled response elicited a smile from my cousin. She shrugged, returned

“He’s sweet and kind, and well…” _he plays volleyball. Maybe that marriage meeting will be a good thing. Maybe he’ll understand…_

Oh hell.

I’d just realized something everyone had overlooked about Kiyoko.

“You want it, don’t you?” She glanced at me, blushing when I elaborated impatiently

“To nurture, even if distantly, to claim someone as your own, to be claimed in return.” Kiyoko flinched and a rock sunk in my gut.

There are r _ules_ to holding a covenant. People had been _killed_ for abusing their partner, and the reason for it is that we can get carried away. We’re humans, desperately in love with the most hedonistic of pleasures. Just because the four families acknowledge certain instincts and attempt to help each other gain control, doesn’t mean we’re perfect.

Kiyoko had obviously felt lacking if she’d quit hurdles to manage a boys team. Also obviously, if she wasn’t careful, she’d end up in love with someone who simply didn’t return the affection. Because he probably wouldn’t realize it existed.

Shit.

_Shit._

FUCKING SHIT!

Kiyoko had come to me why? I’d known Taiga since before I’d toddled after him on unsteady, chubby legs. He wasn’t someone I’d just met.

Except, Kiyoko is asking because she trusts me. I groaned as set my head in my hands, freezing when Taiga spoke from the doorway

“Be his friend, Kiyoko.” He ambled over, draping himself over me the way I liked- warm but not restrictive. Kiyoko probably shot him a look because he rumbled

“Be his friend. Study with him, learn with him, grow with him. There’s nothing wrong with building slowly.” I exhaled, nodded and shuffled Taiga back to bed, soothing him with promises of kisses when I returned from settling Kiyoko on the couch.

Despite being delayed by a returned Indira, a phone call from one of my dance kouhai and the need to take a piss, I slipped in beside a grumpy Taiga before midnight, dozing off to the feeling of his tongue dancing on my throat, accompanied by a nuzzling nose.


End file.
